Shadow vs the Olympians
by CyberActors15
Summary: My name is Shadow the Hedgehog and I discovered that the gods of Olympus are real… Now I will tear down the Underworld, destroy anyone that gets in my way and beat death senseless to find Maria.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Gaia

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you info about my fanfiction.**

**Grover: It's not your Fanfic only; there is also Maria, Nico and Hazel. Don't forget Percy, Sonic, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Frank and Leo… and the gods.**

**Shadow: Shut up. You just gave people spoilers on this story. Okay first of all, all the sonic characters aren't demigods… with the exception of Maria and Eggman. This takes place between The Lost Hero and The Mark of Athena. Also Son of Neptune happened at the same time as The Lost Hero… just letting you know so there is no confusion. Nico doesn't go missing at first; he'll go missing later on in the story. Also when Grover appears in this he will be the Grover from the movie cause that Grover is cooler than the one from the books.**

**Grover: I don't know whether to take offence to that or be touched.**

**Shadow: Oh ya, CA15 doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Percy Jackson, any Sega (Nintendo because of the new agreement between Sega and Nintendo) characters or Rick Riordan (Kane Chronicles) characters that will appear in this. But he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0

The Space Colony ARK, a once great marvel that floated in space overlooking the planet and once stood for advancements in science and medication, now deserted and stained with fear, greed, anger, power-lust, darkness and blood, began to hum with dim life.

Echoing through the dark hallways a girl called a name.

"Shadow…" The voice called making the only inhabitant of the Ark react.

"Shadow… I need you." The voice said.

The Black hedgehog stood up and looked around.

"Maria?" Shadow asked.

A shimmering image of a girl appeared in the Darkness. She had pale skin, sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She was in a blue dress and blue shoes. She looked as if the Darkness was trying to stop her as well as the earth. She also kept on shimmering in and out of existence.

"Shadow… Thank Gods it's you. We don't- a lot of time." She said as her connection started to fail. "Thanatos is going - freed soon. Save me. - trust Gaia. Find Nico di Angelo - Hazel Levesque." Maria said.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Bring me back to life." Maria said before he eyes began to glow golden. "Find me…Gaia, on earth. I… she will help you get revenge on the people who took Maria…me from you. She will contact you on Earth. If you help Gaia then you and Maria… I will live forever while your enemies burn."

Maria's eyes then flashed green.

"_Ten half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm, death or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

"Shadow… help me." Maria said as her eyes flashed back to normal before the image vanished.

Shadow then stared at the spot where Maria had just been.

His shocked expression changed to a determined one as he felt rage and hope at the same time.

He then skated to the Area that he knew would help him on this mission.

He went to the one Area that he had never been in but he knew about. The room the Gerald Robotnik left with a lot of weapons and the unstable 8th chaos emerald.

He knew he'd need all the firepower he could get to do this mission, he didn't know why but he knew that if someone was actually keeping Maria dead then he would need every available asset.

He opened the weapons vault and saw all the weapons made of rare materials like Imperial Bronze or Celestial Gold or something like that.

He then saw the dark purple chaos emerald. He then skated up to it and grabbed it and he could immediately feel its unstable power.

"Alright I have to find Gaia, Nico and Hazel to find death and bring Maria back." Shadow said to himself. "Chaos Control."

Shadow then vanished in a blue flash of light.

~00000~

On Earth a deep rumbling resonated throughout all the Olympian Magical areas.

Followed by the shaking of the earth was what sounded like a woman's maniacal laughing.

All of the people who knew about the Olympian world shuddered as did the members of the world.

Hazel Levesque fell unconscious as she felt as if someone had just directly attacked death. Nico di Angelo also fell unconscious for the same reason.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare's eyes began to glow green and she saw a Black Hedgehog standing in the middle of burning earth, with the Olympians at his knees and Gaia begging for mercy.

"**You Lied to me." The hedgehog said.**

"**Please." Gaia Pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It wasn't my fault. Maria could have lived, it was a mistake."**

"**You made me destroy the world Maria loved, you made me kill her family and you also killed her." The hedgehog said. "Now you're going to wish you had never tricked Gerald into making me. I am done with showing mercy to you."**

**The Hedgehog then lifted a gun to Gaia's head.**

Rachel then fell unconscious.

In the Underworld a girl clung onto her legs because she knew that her message to Shadow hadn't gone through so she hopped her cousins could get him back onto the right path.

All over people were thinking the same thought, Gaia has found something dangerous.

~00000~

Shadow then appeared on Earth in Apotos.

"**Excellent you arrived in the perfect place in order to find me. I am Gaia." **The voice of Gaia said in Shadow's head. **"But I can't help you from here. Before I can help you I must test if you are worthy."**

"What do you want me to do?" Shadow asked.

"**I have left several monsters all over the place for you to kill. Find them and end them." **Gaia said.

"You better be worth making me fight your stupid monsters." Shadow said.

Shadow then began looking around before he saw a Cyclops charging towards him.

"Hm, not even a challenge." Shadow said before he pulled out a gun and shot the Cyclops in the eye. It disintegrated into dust. "Well if these things are going to be this easy then I might as well use my abilities."

Shadow then continued traveling around the city at his usual speeds taking down any monster that got in his way. The Hydras proved a bit of a challenge but he figured out how to take them, the Cyclopes were pretty strong but not fast enough to hurt him, the storm spirits proved to be a challenge but Shadow ended up defeating them either way and the other nature spirits irritated shadow but turns out that they could be killed easily with chaos spear or blast.

Shadow eventually took all the monsters down in five minutes.

"**Excellent, you took down the monsters quickly and efficiently. A lot better than most demigods." **Gaia's voice said. **"Head to the Centre of Apotos. Once there, enter the shrine of the Gods."**

"Fine." Shadow said before he muttered. "You better help me rescue Maria."

"**Of course, you two are both so important to me; I would be a fool to not help you." **Gaia said.

Shadow had a bad feeling about what she had just said but he shrugged it off. But there was still a small voice in his head warning him not to trust Gaia.

"**Forget Gaia, just go find Nico and Hazel." **The voice said.

Shadow then ignored the voice before he teleported to the centre of the city.

He saw the large Greek Shrine that was dedicated to the non-existent Gods of Olympus.

He opened the door and walked inside.

The inside of the shrine was interesting as it was designed to show the world that the Olympians ruled over.

At the top of the shrine there was a golden Zeus holding a lightning bolt, in the middle was Poseidon made of white shells and sea stones over a fountain of sea water. At the Bottom was a black stoned Hades who was shrouded by skeletons. (Bear in mind that most of these are statues). There was a bronze statue of Athena standing by a whole bunch of war scrolls. Artemis and Apollo were both at the top with Zeus on separate chariots. Artemis was Silver while Apollo was golden. Shadow all took notice that the ceiling had a rotating mechanism that turned as the hours of the day went up making sunlight shine onto Apollo making him glow and moonlight shine on Artemis making her glow. Then there was a black statue of Ares that was holding a bloody spear and was just below Athena. There was Hephaestus who had a black statue and held a hammer over what looked like a fire and was just above Hades. There was a green statue Demeter right next to her brother Poseidon and she was surrounded by real plants. Right next to her was a green statue of Dionysus that was holding a silver goblet that had wine pouring out… real wine. Between Zeus and Poseidon was a bronze Hermes that was holding a caduceus. Next to Zeus was a golden statue of Hera and she smiled with a look that said 'Mother Knows Best.' Next to Athena was a golden statue that radiated beauty; it was the statue of Aphrodite and she held a dove in her hand. Next to Poseidon there was a bronze statue of a Hestia that was sitting by a large hearth that was lit with Greek Fire.

Shadow stopped himself.

How did he know all these names? Was it something that Gerald had programed into him? How did he know that he shouldn't touch the green flames that danced in the hearth? And why was it that every time he saw the statue of Poseidon he was reminded of Maria… but felt as if he were looking at the wrong statue? Actually when he looked at the statue it looked a bit like Maria. He also noticed that the statue of Athena, Apollo and Hephaestus looked a bit like Eggman and Gerald and a bit like Maria.

Shadow then grabbed his head as he was hit by a headache.

"Okay, I have a mission to complete." Shadow said as he regained his composure. "I'm here Gaia. Tell me what I need to know."

Shadow could swear he saw all the statues, with the exception of Apollo, glare at him before reverting back to normal.

"**It was hard to contact you while you were in here, but I suppose that's why they left a part of my consciousness underneath here so that I would be less of a threat." **Gaia said. **"Go to the statue of Hades. There should be a secret passage around his statue."**

Shadow jumped down to the bottom level.

When he landed he noticed that this area was decorated like the underworld. He saw this area was darker than the rest. There were multiple rivers snaking around, a statue of Persephone, Hades' wife, was next to Hades, a mural of the fields of punishment, a mural of the fields of Asphodel, a mural of Elysium, a mural of the Isles of the Blest and a large dark hole that Shadow presumed was Tartarus.

Shadow then looked at the hole in the ground before he jumped in.

He then landed in a hallway. He then skated through the hallway until he found what he was looking for.

He found a woman sleeping on a bed. He could tell that this wasn't the real woman but a part of her as she was kind of see through but was visible all the same.

She had pale skin, black hair and closed eyes. She was wearing a black cloak that was made from the earth and was shifting. She also had a veil covering her face that was made of surprise, surprise shifting dust.

"So you must be Gaia." Shadow said.

"Yes though this is only a part of my consciousness." Gaia said.

"So enlighten me on how I can save Maria." Shadow said.

Gaia's eyes then opened and a golden light flooded the room.

When the light cleared Shadow found himself floating in the empty void of space. But he noticed that there was nothing around him. He was completely alone.

"Gerald Robotnik programmed you with the scientific knowledge of how the world was created am I right?" Gaia asked as she appeared next to Shadow.

"Yes." Shadow said.

"Well let me tell you now that, that theory isn't the entire theory." Gaia said. "In the beginning there was nothing in our solar system, but all around us there were other solar systems. Eventually there was a build-up of power in this region before chaos was born."

There was a flash of light and there was a super large Chao that was coloured a multitude of different colours.

"What the hell?!" Shadow asked confused.

Floating around the giant Chao were the seven chaos Emeralds, the Master emerald and the unstable emerald.

"Chaos was bored as he could not go anywhere and was alone in this empty space." Gaia said. "The stars were too far to reach so he decided to do something else."

All the emeralds flew into him and he began to gather energy.

Shadow knew what he was doing and before he could comment Chaos exploded and then there was fire covering everything.

The fire stayed for a moment before it flew back to the centre and a ball of fire began to form. Shadow also noticed asteroids gathering and smashing into each other and starting to circle the new sun.

He then saw the 9 emeralds shoot from the sun and hit into one of the large asteroids.

"Wait a second, the Chaos emeralds represent life." Shadow said. "And earth is the only planet that can hold life so that must be earth."

Gaia smiled and nodded. "Yes that's me as a foetus." Gaia said.

"That would explain the name Gaia." Shadow said.

"So let us speed this up a bit." Gaia said.

Everything flashed golden and now Shadow was on the newly formed earth.

He saw a bunch of children all sitting in a field on earth… but they were all naked.

"Jeez you could have put on some clothes." Shadow said before Gaia slapped him upside the head.

"This was before clothes." Gaia said. "The oldest girl was me." She said as she pointed to the girl with brown skin, brown hair and green eyes. "The boy I'm talking to was my son, husband and brother Ouranos." She said as she pointed to the boy with, baby blue skin, blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"But he looks like a 12 year old… while you look 10." Shadow said.

"Don't ask." Gaia said. "There was my brother, Chaos," She pointed at the boy with, ocean blue skin, blue hair and green eyes, "that was my brother Helios," She said as she pointed to the boy with yellow skin, blond hair and orange eyes, "that was my daughter and niece Luna," She pointed at the girl with silvery white skin, white hair and green eyes, "and that was my brother and nephew Tartarus." She said as she pointed at the boy with black skin, black hair and black eyes.

"Hm, earth, sky, ocean, sun, moon and death." Shadow said.

"Yes." Gaia said. "Eventually we grew older and went our separate ways. I took over everything as I was the eldest and I married Ouranos. Chaos took the emeralds and created animals, the Chao, and mobians. Tartarus sank down to the inner depths of the earth. Helios and Luna travelled into the sky to be the moon and sun."

Shadow growled as he crossed his arms.

"How does this help me with saving Maria?" Shadow asked.

"Fine let me speed up the story. Ouranos and I eventually had children… that he cast into the pit that Tartarus had made. I was angry so when our next children came, the Titans I made my eldest son Kronos kill his father and trap the sky within me. I had become the perfect mother and now my children were left to rule… but then they had children." Gaia said with pure hatred as the images of this flashed around them.

"The Olympians came and took down my children and forced them to do jobs. They took over my planet and all life on the planet… with the exceptions of the Mobians and Chao." Gaia said. "They took the moon, the sun, the ocean, the sky and death away from my brethren. And locked me in a deep sleep."

The scene then changed around them to a more modern scene, before world war two.

"**Hades the god of the dead had two children a while ago. Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque." **Gaia voice rang in Shadow's head. **"These two children of death can lead you to the girl that you seek. Hazel will be at Camp Jupiter in San Francisco while Nico will be in Camp Half-Blood in New York."**

The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter.

"Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds."

An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: Damn.**

**Grover: Damn indeed. I feel so sorry for Hazel and whatever Roman will get in your way.**

**Shadow: Same here. I like how CA15 used the Shadow the Hedgehog lost CGI cut scene to end this chapter.**

**Grover: Why can't we have badass characters like you in our series?**

**Shadow: I'm guessing Rick Riordan hasn't thought that a character like me would be necessary.**

**Grover: It would be cool if we had someone like you.**

**Shadow: Yes it would.**

**Grover: So what will happen next time? How will New Rome react to the threat? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hedgehogs, war and death.

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals. It has been an exciting first chapter and now it's the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Grover: But before we can read this chapter we need a brief recap. Last time on Shadow VS The Olympians. Maria tried to warn Shadow about Gaia… but that backfired and he met Gaia and she told him the truth of Olympus but she didn't tell him the whole truth.**

**Shadow: But you will learn the entire truth later on. But for now it's time for Rome to meet their greatest enemy.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

Even before the hedgehog attacked Percy, he was having a bad day. It started when his dreams of reuniting with Annabeth were ruined. As he was about to kiss Annabeth his dream shifted to the ocean. Actually more like a mix between the underworld and the ocean. The ocean was pitch black as if it were tar.

**A girl with sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes, in a blue dress that looked kind of old fashioned, sat on the beech overlooking the Ocean.**

"**This is the closest I can get to the Ocean while I'm stuck here." She said before she turned and looked at Percy. "Are you Percy Jackson?"**

"**Uh yeah." Percy said.**

**The girl managed a weak smile. "I'm Maria Robotnik, your sister."**

**It took a moment for Percy to notice that she meant she was a daughter of Poseidon or Neptune.**

"**I can see that you're Greek, I guess Juno… or Hera decided to go with her second option of bringing the Greeks and Romans together after all." Maria said. "But that's not why I'm here. Percy I have to warn you."**

"**Warn me about what?" Percy asked.**

"**Camp is going to get attacked tomorrow, by me best friend." Maria said and it really sounded like it was really hard for her to say and accept this fact. "He is coming for our cousin Hazel. Gaia is manipulating him."**

"**What?" Percy asked. "Who is he?"**

"**Shadow the Hedgehog." Maria said. "He is very powerful and really wants to find Hazel." **

"**Why?" Percy asked.**

"**Once he has Hazel he will travel to Camp Half-Blood to find Nico so that he can get to the Underworld and find me." Maria said.**

**It then dawned on Percy that Maria was dead.**

"**There is a large chance that he will succeed and when he comes you have to try to be diplomatic and try to convince him that he can bring me back without trusting Gaia. I did tell him to find Nico and Hazel but Gaia has moulded that into rage." Maria said.**

"**I will try to convince him but still he shouldn't try to bring you back from the dead because he is emotional." Percy said. "Uh no offence but people are meant to stay dead."**

**Maria then sighed. **

"_**Ten half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm, death or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"**_

**Percy stared wide eyed as he heard the prophecy that he had kept on hearing since he defeated Kronos.**

"**Seven have already been decided, I guess you could say I'm number 8. Number 1 is Jason Grace, Number 2 is Piper McLean, Number 3 is Leo Valdez, Number 4 is Annabeth Chase, Number 5 is you, Number 6 is Hazel Levesque and Number 7 is Frank Zhang." Maria said. "Then there's the other two demigods… and Sonic and Shadow… assuming that you can convince him."**

"**So you have to come back from the dead to help us with the fight against Gaia?" Percy said.**

"**Yes. Either way, Shadow will go to the underworld to rescue me, one will end with the Doors of death being destroyed and the other will end with the doors of death staying safe." Maria said.**

**Percy then nodded. "So try to be diplomatic and if he attacks first defend ourselves?" Percy asked rhetorically.**

"**Pretty much. Bye younger bro, see you hopefully when I get out of death's clutches." Maria said before Percy awoke.**

"Aww Man." Percy said.

~00000~

Later on Percy, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, the other Centurions and unfortunately Octavian were all in the senate house discussing Percy's dream.

He had told them everything and had spared no detail.

They had all gone quiet from the info they had just heard.

"Okay so a hedgehog is on his way to find Hazel so that he can bring back his friend from the underworld and he is being manipulated by Gaia?" Octavian asked. "Okay that really makes sense."

The sarcasm was obvious but Percy decided not to say anything about it.

"It would make sense." James, the son of Vulcan and centurion to the 2nd cohort, said. "Dr Gerald Robotnik was a Son of Vulcan and he created the Space Colony Ark then he created Project Shadow the Ultimate Life form."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've been spending so much time in Roman and Greek land that you don't know about what's been happening in the Modern world." James said. "Dr Eggman trying to take over the world multiple times? Sonic the Hedgehog stopping him multiple times? Eggman using Shadow the Hedgehog to try and rule the world? The Black Comet that came last year? Do you guys know anything?"

"Okay, so this Shadow the Hedgehog is apparently very powerful and we're just meant to be diplomatic?" Octavian asked.

"We have to show him that working with Gaia is wrong." Percy said. "If we can stop him from working with Gaia then we will have a huge advantage."

"Then we must talk to him." Reyna said. "While you all keep Hazel safe from the Hedgehog."

"Are you sure hiding me from him is a good idea?" Hazel asked.

"Although I think hiding her is a good idea I must agree. If the hedgehog is powerful and won't listen to you then he will charge straight through." Frank said.

"He is one hedgehog, and we are an entire legion." Octavian said. "There is no way he'd be able to get past all of us."

"Still we must be ready for his attack. We will get ready today and await him tomorrow." Reyna said. "We wouldn't have been warned if he wasn't a threat."

"And don't forget he did destroy an entire alien race." James said.

They then ended the meeting and went their separate ways to prepare for Shadow's arrival.

And by night fall they were ready for the hedgehog to arrive.

~00000~

The day was young as Shadow saw the entrance to the camp.

It was hidden in a service tunnel in a tunnel. He also noticed two guards in roman armour standing by the entrance.

Shadow then skated to the guards.

"Let me through." Shadow said as the guards looked at him.

The guards then burst into laughter when they saw his side.

Shadow punched one and knocked him out cold before he sent a glare at the other and if looks could kill then this guy would be in the Underworld.

"Let me through." Shadow said as he began to glow red.

The guard then moved to check on his partner and Shadow went into the tunnel.

The Black hedgehog skated through before he found the Valley that housed the Romans.

Shadow saw a whole bunch of roman warriors waiting for him at the other side of the river. There were two teens in front and they seemed to be in charge so he teleported right in front of them.

"Where is Hazel Levesque?" Shadow asked calmly.

"She is protected while we talk." Reyna said.

"I didn't come here to talk, where is death girl?" Shadow asked getting irritated.

"Listen we know you want her so that you can rescue someone from the dead. But we just need you to listen." Percy said.

Shadow looked at him and paused for a moment. Percy looked a lot like Maria. He and Maria could have been brother and sister or twins with the exception of the raven black hair and sea green eyes.

Shadow hesitated but then he agreed.

"Fine let's talk." Shadow said.

"You can't trust Gaia, she is manipulating you." Percy said.

"She is trying to use you to destroy Olympus, the doors of Death and the world." Reyna said.

"Her only goal is to destroy the gods and everyone related to them. That would include Maria." Percy said. "As she is a daughter of Neptune and my sister."

Shadow looked at them and it felt like he was staring into their soul.

"I don't believe you. Maria told me to trust Gaia when she messaged me last week." Shadow said.

"Where were you?" Reyna asked.

"On the Space Colony Ark." Shadow said.

"Then the signal kept breaking up. It's almost impossible to send messages into space." Reyna said. "She probably said. Don't trust Gaia."

Shadow then thought about what they were saying and before he could say anything a shimmering figure of Gaia appeared. Everyone gasped.

"Do not listen to them Shadow, they are only lying to you." Gaia said. "They are trying to deceive you with false knowledge. You want to know the truth? The person who killed Maria is in this Camp."

At that moment all attempts at a possible diplomacy were thrown out the window as the Black hedgehog began to glow with anger.

"Yes embrace your anger and the power of chaos." Gaia said. "But allow me to tell you what else I know. Some of the members of GUN that invaded the Ark 50 years ago live in that city over there."

She pointed right at New Rome and Shadow immediately knew where to find the man who had murdered Maria.

"I'm only going to ask this once more. Where is Hazel Levesque?" Shadow asked.

"I can't…" Reyna began before Shadow snapped.

"Wrong answer." Shadow yelled. "CHAOS BLAST!"

The fiery red energy burst from Shadow's body and severely burned if not killed the Romans in front of him.

Shadow then began to hover before he shot towards the city at incredible speeds.

Before he could reach the city a statue appeared in front of him and blocked his path.

"Stop!" Terminus said as he blocked Shadow's path.

Shadow looked at the god.

"Get out of my way brick head." Shadow said.

"I will not allow weapons into New Rome nor will I allow Hedgehogs that want to harm innocent civilians." Terminus said.

"You better move or else." Shadow said.

"Or else what? I'm a god. I'm slapping your face for saying something so stupid." Terminus said.

Shadow then grabbed Terminus by the throat and began the process of choking the god and surprisingly it worked.

Terminus was beginning to loose air and feel weaker.

Shadow then punched his hand into Terminus's chest and luckily since he was a statue and a god there was no blood and he didn't die.

"Like a monster you will spend a little time in Tartarus." Shadow said. "CHAOS DISTRUCTION!"

Red cracks then spread around his body before he turned gold and shattered like dust. The golden particles then flew to the Underworld. Shadow had just killed a god.

Shadow then continued through the city on a path of destruction until he saw the man that had taken the life of Maria.

Shadow jumped and landed a homing attack on the 70 year old man.

"You." Shadow said as he began to glow red.

"P-Project Shadow?" The man asked.

"You killed an innocent girl. You and your co-soldiers killed everyone living on the Ark. Every innocent person that lived in the Ark died just because you people were afraid of a black hedgehog. You, a son of Mars, were scared of a hedgehog so now I'll give you something to really be scared about." Shadow said before he punched the man back and he hit into a building.

Shadow walked up to him with anger evident in his eyes.

"Please I was just following orders." The man said.

"Did it ever occur to you that you were killing an innocent girl? An innocent demigod like you? Or were you just as blood lusted as your god of war father?" Shadow asked. "Today I am the judge, jury and executioner of your crimes 50 years ago and my verdict is… CHAOS LANCE."

A large energy spear shot forward and then everything fell silent as death.

"**Why Shadow? My dying wish was that you protect everyone and that included him." **Maria's voice said in his head.

Shadow looked around and he saw the destruction he had caused. He had harmed so many Romans… so many of Maria's family.

Shadow then took off both of his inhibitor rings and took out the unstable purple chaos emerald.

"I am the only one that can use this power." Shadow said.

He then raised the purple emerald above him. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Time then began to slow down before it stopped completely. It was frozen for a moment, two, three…

Everything began to reverse and Shadow went with it all.

Now Shadow was standing in front of Percy and Reyna and the Roman army and he had just heard that the man who killed Maria was in the place.

Time continued.

"I'm only going to ask this once more. Where is Hazel Levesque?" Shadow asked.

"I can't…" Reyna began before Shadow snapped.

"Wrong answer." Shadow yelled before he jumped and homing attacked Percy and Reyna.

Shadow then landed on the floor before he boosted through the crowd and made them disperse.

He ran toward Rome and he saw Terminus appear in front of him to stop him but then Shadow activated Chaos Control, teleported behind Terminus and kicked him in the back of the head making him fall of his pedestal.

Shadow then continued going until he reached inside the city.

He then found the person he had been looking for, the man who killed Maria.

Shadow jumped and landed a homing attack on the 70 year old man.

"You." Shadow said as he began to glow blue.

"P-Project Shadow?" The man asked.

"You killed an innocent girl. You and your co-soldiers killed everyone living on the Ark. Every innocent person that lived in the Ark died just because you people were afraid of a black hedgehog. You, a son of Mars, were scared of a hedgehog so now I'll give you something to really be scared about." Shadow said before he punched the man back.

Shadow walked up to him with anger evident in his eyes.

"Please I was just following orders." The man said.

"Did it ever occur to you that you were killing an innocent girl? An innocent demigod like you? Or were you just as blood lusted as your god of war father?" Shadow asked. "Today I am the judge, jury and executioner of your crimes 50 years ago and my verdict is…"

Shadow then glowed bright blue before he punched the man then he ran around the planet in a few seconds. Before he punched the man into the air. Shadow then teleported behind him and punched him onto the ground.

Shadow then looked at him.

"I should kill you and let you suffer." Shadow said. "But you're not worth it."

Shadow then turned around.

"Where is Hazel Levesque?" He asked but then he noticed a bunch of demigods guarding a room back at the camp section.

Shadow then ran towards the fields of Mars and then he was positive that the demigods were waiting for him and they were all ready to take him down.

"Bring me the girl. I need her." Shadow said.

A blue tornado then sped around the air and then standing on top of the building was Sonic.

"Hey, that's a pretty snazzy performance don't you think?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, get out of here this has nothing to do with you." Shadow said.

"Actually it kinda does. You're attacking innocent Roman heroes, just to find a girl. Ever tried online dating?" Sonic asked as he jumped down and landed in front of the romans before he did a battle stance.

"You have no idea what you're doing hedgehog." Shadow growled.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Sonic said with a satisfied smirk.

Sonic and Shadow then charged and eventually the fight became two super speed hedgehogs bouncing around all over the place.

The romans could only watch as the two blurs faced against each other.

The fight was ended when a voice yelled stop.

"I can't take this anymore." Hazel said as she walked out of the building. "Shadow, you wanted me, well you have me."

"So you're Hazel?" Shadow asked. "You look too nice to be a daughter of Death."

"Thanks." Hazel said.

"Hazel what are you doing?" Frank asked.

"I'm stopping this now." Hazel said. "If I come with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

"I have no interest for these guys." Shadow said. "I didn't come for a fight, I just came for you."

"Well you have me. Now let's get this over and done with, Maria is waiting." Hazel said.

Shadow then nodded his head.

"Chaos control." Shadow said and the two of them vanished.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: That was amazing.**

**Grover: Now I really wish we had a badass like you.**

**Sonic: How come no one gives me cool badassness like that?**

**Shadow: Because you are a Goodie, goodie main protagonist hero, while I am a badass main rival anti-hero.**

**Grover: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Hedgehogs War and Death

**Shadow: Welcome back to my story Mortals. **

**Grover: It's not only your story. I thought we talked about this.**

**Shadow: Quiet Goat boy, just tell us what happened last time.**

**Grover: Okay last time Shadow attacked Camp Jupiter. He almost destroyed the place, had a battle with Sonic and eventually Hazel went with him.**

**Shadow: Now we can continue.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

In the Senate House, Percy, Reyna, Sonic, Frank, Octavian and the other centurions were all discussing what they should do.

"We need to get a message to Camp Half-Blood so that they are prepared for Shadow." Percy said.

"That might be pointless as that hedgehog can teleport." Octavian said. "He's probably there now."

"I know Camp Half-Blood; it will take a bit of time for Shadow to arrive there." Percy said.

"Yeah but it'll probably take him a day to get there." Sonic said.

"So we have a day to warn the other Camp." Reyna said.

"I don't think we should bother with them." Octavian said.

"Okay so let's look at this, Shadow gets over there, he destroys the Greeks, no one can help Rome fight the Giants and Rome falls and Gaia rises." Frank said. "That really is the best plan." He said sarcastically

"I know if I knew where they were I could get there no problem." Sonic said.

Percy then took out a golden drachma from his pocket.

"Here." He said as he tossed it to Sonic. "It will lead you to Camp Half-Blood. It will grow warmer the closer you get to it. I was given it by Annabeth if I ever got lost or lost my memory. Just get to New York and it will lead you the rest of the way."

"Cool." Sonic said.

"But we should still send a message to the other camp." Reyna said. "Sonic might not be enough."

"How about an Iris Message." Frank suggested. "You now that thing you used during our quest.

"That could work." Percy said.

"For the first time in centuries we will contact our sister camp." Reyna said. "This hedgehog has clearly done something the gods have failed at doing peacefully."

~00000~

A few hours ago Jason's dream was interrupted.

**Jason stood in the underworld looking at a black ocean.**

**He saw a girl sitting on the beach looking out to the sea.**

"**Are you Jason Grace the son of Jupiter?" The girl asked.**

"**Yeah." Jason answered.**

"**I'm your cousin Maria." Maria said as she stood up and turned around. "I need your help."**

"**With?" Jason asked.**

"**Someone will be attacking Camp Half-Blood tomorrow." Maria said. "He is looking for Nico. He recently attacked Camp Jupiter and took Hazel."**

"**What?" Jason asked.**

"**He finding them to bring me back to life. He is being manipulated by Gaia. You have to convince him that Gaia is not the way to go. If you can then you will be helping a lot of people." Maria said.**

**She then explained to Jason what she told Percy last night and Jason understood everything she was saying.**

"**Okay, defend the camp, try to convince him, if we win allow him to take Nico so that you can be brought back to life? Is there anything else?" Jason asked.**

"**No that's it." Maria said. "Good luck to the camp."**

Jason then awoke in the Zeus Cabin and he decided he'd have to tell Annabeth and Chiron right away.

All the councillors met at the Big House when Jason called the assembly and Jason had told them every detail of his dream.

Everyone was silent after Jason told his tail.

"This isn't good." Chiron said.

"How are we supposed to convince this hedgehog that working with Gaia is the wrong way to go?" Leo asked.

"Piper, Drew and Annabeth?" Conner suggested. "With their charm speaking… and Annabeth's natural debating ability we might be able to stop him."

"I should probably leave the camp so that he doesn't fight anyone." Nico said.

"No that's not a good idea." Jason said. "Either way you need to go with Shadow and Maria said he would level the camp if he didn't find Nico here."

"I think you guys are over reacting." Clarisse said. "So what if one little hedgehog comes here, we're an entire Greek Army. We would be able to kill him before he destroyed anything."

"Actually it wouldn't be as simple as that." Chiron said.

"Yeah, apparently Shadow is immortal." Leo said.

"How do you know this?" Piper asked.

"Well, this info I found in Bunker 9. Apparently over 50 years ago both Gaia and Hera were desperate. Hera was the only one who knew about Gaia's rising and Gaia was just a bit doubtful that her plan to take the gods down would win so they both made large gambles." Leo said. "Hera went to one of the best scientists that had ever existed. Gerald Robotnik, the son of Vulcan, Legacy of Apollo and Athena and she told him to create the Ultimate Life form, a creature that would never die and be able to help the gods with their ultimate triumph. Gaia manipulated Gerald by making his granddaughter sick with a horrible disease so that Gerald would have to make an immortal being, and if he made one then Gaia would remove the curse. She also brought Earth to the attention of the Black Arms, a group of aliens that passed the earth every 50 years. Their leader gave his blood to Gerald to make Shadow even more powerful. But eventually Zeus learned of the Ultimate Life Form and thought that he would be a threat to Olympus so he and Ares made GUN to take care of the project. They went up onto the Ark to exterminate everything related to the project… and they were almost successful… except for the fact that Shadow had been created. But there was another reason why Gerald made Shadow, because he was a descendant of Apollo he had the ability to see into the future so either Shadow was created to destroy Olympus for destroying everything he had worked for or Shadow was created to save Olympus."

Everyone just stared at Leo.

"So we have an immortal with god like abilities coming to us? Great." Butch said.

"Well we could be immortal but I don't know if the project reached its final state of completion." Leo said.

"So, any one object to Annabeth and Piper trying to convince him to not attack?" Jason asked.

Before anyone could object the air began to shimmer above the ping pong table. They then saw Percy appear in the shimmer and standing next to him was a girl.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Reyna?" Jason asked.

"Annabeth, I knew I'd reach you this time." Percy said with a smirk.

"Jason, it's… good to see you're alive." Reyna said.

Jason could see how tense she was so he decided to start the awkward conversation.

"How is Camp my father?" Jason asked.

Reyna then rolled her eyes. "It's okay but luckily when you, left we got your cousin who helped us in this event." Reyna said.

"Yeah but sadly we didn't Iris message to have small talk." Percy said. "A really powerful hedgehog is on the way to your camp and he is coming for Nico."

"We know." Jason said.

"I figured you might but Reyna desperately wanted to see you." Percy said before Reyna punched him in the shoulder.

"You may know but we are telling you what we know he can do." Reyna said. "For one he is very fast, he can manipulate space and time and use Chaos Energy to create deadly attacks. We are sending one of our allies over to help you; he should arrive in an hour."

"Should?" another voice said. "An hour? At my speed I'll arrive in thirty minutes tops."

"He's also a mobian hedgehog just he's blue." Percy said.

"Wait you're in San Francisco, how will he get here in 30 minutes?" Annabeth asked.

"They don't call me Sonic the Hedgehog for nothing?" Sonic said.

"Well we have to go now but we do have something else to tell you, we've figured out who else will be part of the prophecy of 10." Percy said.

"We have?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, Nico and Thalia." Percy said and the room became silent. "Yes there will be six children of the big three on the same team, 3 Greek and 3 Roman."

"That can't be good." Annabeth muttered.

"Six of the most powerful demigods all together could be really good or really bad." Jason said.

"Exactly." Percy said.

On both sides lightning was heard in the distance.

"Looks like the gods don't like us talking for too long, so see ya when you guys arrive in your war ship." Percy said. "Seaweed Brain and Roman leader out peace."

The image then faded.

~00000~

Shadow looked at Camp Half-Blood at noon on the next day.

"So this is the other camp." Hazel said.

"It's so small compared to the Roman one." Shadow said.

"**Of course it is. The Greeks were sadly less advanced than the Romans. The Romans created their camp to also hold demigods when they wanted to live a simple life." **Gaia said in Shadow's head.

"This actually looks like the place Percy would be from. I can't believe that somewhere down there is Jason and Nico." Hazel said.

Shadow then looked into the camp and noticed everyone was ready for a possible fight. He also saw three kids waiting on the porch of the Big House.

"Looks like their expecting me." Shadow said.

Shadow and Hazel then walked into the camp right up to the Big House and as they walked in horns were blown. The two then stopped right in front of the Big House.

"Where is Nico di Angelo?" Shadow asked.

"He's in the camp, we just want to talk." Jason said before he looked at Hazel. "Hi Hazel."

"Hi Jason." Hazel said.

"I'm not here to talk, where is the son of Hades?" Shadow asked as he started to get impatient.

"Listen and we'll show you where he is." Piper said.

Shadow actually found himself listening to what she had to say.

"Gaia is not someone you can trust, she is just using you as a weapon to strike against the Olympians. Once she is done with them she will destroy everything related to them and that includes Maria." Annabeth said.

"You shouldn't work with Gaia. Once she is done with you she will make you suffer pain and kill you." Piper said.

"No one can kill me. I've fallen from space twice and I have endured operations and torture to make sure I was the ultimate living weapon." Shadow said.

"Listen to reason Shadow, Gaia's only purpose is to destroy the gods, and that means she wants to destroy Maria's family. Maria will be crushed if her family dies." Piper said.

An explosion of energy then erupted from Shadow's body and pushed every one back.

"STOP TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME!" Shadow yelled as he was surrounded by red blazing energy and hovered. "Stop using your charmed words to try and manipulate me! Tell me where Nico di Angelo is NOW!"

"Shadow calm down…" Piper said.

"I said stop manipulating me!" Shadow yelled before he boosted forward but before he could touch Piper a blue blur came and took Jason, Piper and Annabeth off the porch and Shadow flew into the house.

They then watched as the Big House blew up. They then saw Shadow walking out of the rubble with his marks still glowing red.

They were so happy that no one was inside the Big House.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

"Not you again." Shadow said. "Tell me where Nico is now or this place won't survive."

"Shadow you can't just tear through this place." Sonic said.

"Watch me." Shadow said before he boosted towards the cabins.

Sonic then stood up and ran after his rival.

"Annabeth get Piper to safety." Jason said. "I have a hedgehog to fight."

Jason then flew after the speeding hedgehogs.

Sonic then ran in front of Shadow with a sword drawn.

"Get out of my way you little rat." Shadow said.

"Hey you look like me, so, what does that say about you?" Sonic said.

Shadow then took two pistols out of Hammer Space.

"Get out of my way faker." Shadow said before he rushed forward.

Shadow then fired a few bullets at Sonic but he cut them in half with his sword.

Sonic then swung his sword quickly at Shadow but he was able to block with his guns.

The two kept on clashing with swords and guns and kept dodging each other's attacks. Eventually Shadow was able to break Sonic's sword before he kicked him into the air.

Shadow the jumped and delivered several spin kicks to Sonic before he began action chaining the blue hedgehog from all angles. And as he did he left glowing purple orbs floating in the air around Sonic before he landed on the floor and clicked his fingers.

The orbs then exploded around Sonic.

Sonic then fell on the floor before he started to get up again.

But before Sonic could attack Shadow, Jason beat him to it.

Jason came out of the air and tripped Shadow.

Shadow looked up at the son of the Sky in front of him.

"Alright blond Superboy, let's go." Shadow said.

Shadow and Jason then clashed. Jason had whipped up a little frenzy of a storm to attack Shadow but he wasn't worried. Shadow's speed allowed him to dodge all of Jason's attacks.

Eventually Jason began to get tired so Shadow shot Jason in the leg before he kicked him away.

Piper and Annabeth then ran to Jason's side.

"Jason, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"No, where did he get imperial gold bullets from?" Jason asked.

They all then heard thunder and saw clouds gathering above them.

"Jason, are you doing that?" Annabeth asked.

"No." Jason said.

A large blast of golden lightning then shot from the sky and covered the black hedgehog.

"That's from Zeus." Jason said.

"Wow, shadow made the gods get involved… it's a good thing that it's now over." Annabeth said.

The lightning then stopped flowing and dust was thrust into the air.

Shadow then emerged from the dust looking real angry.

"That's not possible." Piper said.

"You wanna see power!?" Shadow asked before his inhibitor rings shot off. "Let me show you my true power."

Shadow then began to float as his marks began to glow red.

"CHAOS LIGHTNING!" Shadow yelled before red lightning fired into the sky and came back down in multiple locations.

"CHAOS DESTRUCTION!" Shadow yelled before he flew and punched the ground.

Red cracks then spread around Shadow and reached the corners of Camp next thing anyone saw was a blinding red light and they felt a burning sensation.

Shadow stood in a large Crater that was filled with rubble. Camp Half-Blood had been levelled.

Shadow looked around and noticed he didn't see life anywhere. He then noticed Annabeth staring right at him with a fearful expression.

She didn't strike him as someone who got afraid of anything but the expression that she looked at him with showed absolute fear, not hatred, not loathing but complete and utter fear. She had the same expression as Maria did when Shadow destroyed the Ark when he first held the unstable emerald… though he had reversed time to make sure that didn't happen.

"What are you?" Annabeth asked as tears streamed down her face.

Shadow then took out the unstable emerald and looked at it.

"**I am unstable, I make my users unstable, I make their power flux. You allowed your emotions to become unstable and they payed the price." **The emerald seamed to say. Shadow wasn't sure he imagined it or really heard it but Annabeth knew she heard it.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled before everything reversed.

Now they were standing back at the Big House as Piper was trying to charmspeak Shadow.

Annabeth was shocked but then she remembered what was about to happen but before she could do anything…

"STOP TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME!" Shadow yelled as he was surrounded by red blazing energy and hovered. "Stop using your charmed words to try and manipulate me! Tell me where Nico di Angelo is NOW!"

"Shadow calm down…" Piper said.

"I said stop manipulating me!" Shadow yelled before homing attacked Jason and Annabeth before he picked up Piper and Hovered.

"Just tell me where Nico is so that I can finish my damn mission. That's all I want and you're making me really want to blast you through that cheap ass house." Shadow said. "If it turns out that Gaia is using me then I will fight. If the Olympians become my enemy then I will fight as I always have. Just tell me where Nico is so that I can retrieve the only family I have left."

Piper felt the emotions that he was giving off.

"Nico come here." Piper called.

Shadow then hovered back to the ground and put Piper down.

"Piper?" Jason asked.

"We've done all we can." Piper said. "If anyone can convince him then it's Maria, Nico and Hazel. Our mission is just to make this as non-violent as possible while putting doubt in his mind about Gaia."

Nico then walked up to the Big House.

"So you're Nico, you look like a kid of Hades." Shadow said.

"Uh thanks I guess." Nico said.

"Hi Nico?" Hazel asked.

"Hey sis." Nico said.

"Wow Shadow I expected you to try blow up the Camp." Sonic said.

Annabeth then shuddered while Shadow sent a glare at the blue hedgehog.

"Where are the seven Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked. "I will need them to get out of the Underworld."

"How am I supposed to know?" Sonic asked.

"Chaos Control." Shadow said and he, Nico and Hazel vanished.

Annabeth looked at the place where Shadow had just been.

"We need to all talk now." Annabeth said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because, Gaia manipulating Shadow isn't our worry anymore, it's that purple Chaos Emerald that he has." She said.

"Get all the campers here, we need to talk." Annabeth said.

"All?" Piper asked.

Annabeth just nodded. Piper and Jason could just see the fear in her eyes.

"This is priority Alpha." She said.

~00000~

In two hours everyone was assembled at the Amphitheatre and waited for what Annabeth had to say.

"You all knew Shadow was coming here and most of you were expecting a large fight, though most of you were disappointed when this was resolved quickly." Annabeth said. "But the truth is this was a battle that hopefully all of you don't have the curse of remembering."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

Annabeth then explained what happened with the real fight before Shadow reversed time.

"That Chaos emerald that he has an unstable emerald." Annabeth said. "It corrupts the mind of the user and improves power until it's like a god next to a mortal."

"But Shadow is already limitless, are you telling me that he is now more powerful?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. And now I understand why he's incomplete. When he was created, Professor Robotnik died before he could add limits." Annabeth said. "So no weaknesses, only strengths. He can look on a God's divine form and walk away."

"So know he's got both kids of Hades and is off to the underworld right?" Leo asked.

"No he's gone to go look for the seven Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said. "And that can take a while depending on where they are."

"Actually it won't take a while." Hermes said as he appeared. "He broke into my place and stole one of my GPSs. It was programed to allow him to find the emeralds."

"How did he get it programed?" Annabeth asked.

Hermes thought back to the moment.

**Shadow began beating Hermes with his caduceus rapidly before he punched Hermes into a building.**

**Shadow then harnessed the magical powers of the caduceus and made it grow longer before he hit him in the shoulder.**

**Shadow then boosted forward and punched Hermes through multiple buildings.**

**Shadow then caught the dazed god by the ankle before he began spinning rapidly spinning him and making his head hit the concrete.**

**He then threw Hermes into the air before he shot up there.**

"**CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled before the burning blast shot Hermes into a roof top.**

**Shadow didn't stop there though because he homing attacked the messenger of the gods.**

**Shadow then stood on Hermes's body before the skate wheels on his right skate started spinning rapidly. Shadow then put his foot an inch away from Hermes face.**

**Hermes could just see Nico and Hazel praying silently saying 'Please forgive us Lord Hermes,' multiple times.**

"**Alright Hermes are you ready to program to locations of the Chaos emeralds into this GPS?" Shadow asked. "Or do you want me to continue beating you?"**

"**Oh those locations." Hermes said with a nervous chuckle. "Why didn't you just say so?"**

**Hermes then took the GPS and programed it.**

"**There now it will lead you to the Chaos Emeralds." He said as he handed Shadow the GPS.**

**He then looked up and saw Shadow was gone and his caduceus was on the floor next to him.**

"I haven't got a clue how he got it to work." Hermes lied to the Demigods. "But I do have good news for you. I know you guys will want to go after him and try to stop him so I brought a GPS with the locations of the Emeralds. With this you can try to persuade him to give up the unstable Emerald… and Gaia."

Sonic then looked at the GPS.

"Okay so the first emerald is with the Amazons." Sonic said.

"The Amazons?" Jason asked. "We have to get a message to the other camp so that they can help."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"The leader of the Amazons is Reyna's sister and the Amazon HQ is close to Camp my dad." Jason said.

"Uh that's not the only thing you'll need to tell her." Leo said.

"What else?" Jason said.

"The time has been accelerated due to Shadow." Leo said. "We only have 6 months instead of a year until we fight Gaia."

"6 months?" Annabeth asked.

"We don't have enough people to help with the Argo II." Leo said. "We need some help from the kids of Vulcan."

"So we need to ask for help and give them info." Jason said.

"Wow who knew that one hedgehog would be able to get two camps to communicate?" Hermes said.

"It was a shock to us too." Annabeth said.

"Well if you are going to communicate to each other might as well tell you the cheap way to do so." Hermes said before he clapped his hands.

The Hermes Cabin then grew an extra 10 stories.

"Behold the Cabin 11 radio tower." Hermes said.

"I thought demigods using tech would attract monsters." Annabeth said.

"No the gods made up that lie because we couldn't figure out how to use it like how you kids could." Hermes said.

"So we can use our phones?" Drew asked before the rest of the Aphrodite kids, with the exception of Piper, took out their cell phones.

"Yeah but you still need to train to be heroes and staying on your phone all day won't help you become a proper hero… unless you're my kids." Hermes said. "But before you learn to use that tower I'll deliver your message for you."

"Really?" Jason said.

"Yeah it's been so long since the Greeks and Romans chatted and conversed about something positive and I am the Messenger God, it would be my honour to send your message." Hermes said as he took out a camera. "I'll film your message and send it to Camp Roman dad."

Sonic then looked into the distance. "Well if I'm to meet Shadow at Amazon HQ then I'll need the best female anthropomorphic ass kickers I know." Sonic said before he shot off into the distance.

~00000~

Percy and Reyna were busy training back in Camp Jupiter.

Reyna was impressed with Percy's skill as this was the first time she had ever spared with him. Well Percy did only come into the care of Camp Jupiter 2 weeks ago.

Before their fight could continue they were interrupted.

"Hey Percy Jackson and Reyna Johansen, I've got a message for you two." Hermes said as he appeared a safe distance away from the swords. "Please sign here."

Hermes then handed them a clip board.

"Who sent us a gift?" Percy asked.

"Your girlfriend and the boy you replaced." Hermes said.

"Annabeth and Jason?" Reyna asked.

"Yup. Looks like Hera's plan is really working." Hermes said. "Especially when you guys message each other through the gods."

Hermes then vanished when Percy and Reyna signed the clipboard.

Percy then opened the gift and then a screen popped out of it.

"Percy, Reyna, we have some info on Shadow." Annabeth said. "He got Nico and is going to find the Seven Chaos Emeralds."

"He's following a GPS that he stole from Hermes and the First Chaos Emerald is with the Amazons." Jason said. "We sent Sonic to go find some of his friends to help the Amazons protect the Emerald and themselves."

"But we also need you to get a message to them about him." Annabeth said. "He's dangerous and unstable. He is carrying a purple emerald that makes his emotions unstable and his powers unstable. He destroyed the camp and killed almost everyone here… before he reversed time and took a different approach."

"We have to convince him to get rid of that Emerald and to stop trusting Gaia." Jason said. "Or he could destroy the Amazons and not reverse the effects."

"But that isn't the only thing we came to tell you." Annabeth said. "We need your help. As you should know the Prophecy of 10 requires that we travel to Greece to stop Gaia from rising… so we stared making a war ship to take the 10 demigods there."

"But we've had problems. The prophecy takes place in 6 months now and not a year." Jason said. "And we don't have enough demigods helping us build the Argo II. We need you to send some kids of Vulcan to help us with this. If you choose to send some, I'll be waiting at the New York City Airport to pick them up so that they can help build the Argo. Please we need to stop Gaia."

The video the turned off and Percy and Reyna were left speechless.

"Percy I'm going to leave you in charge for a while, while I help my sister." Reyna said. "But we must send out best children of Vulcan to New York immediately."

"Wow, Octavian is going to freak out." Percy said.

"Yes he is." Reyna said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

**Shadow: Damn… my power level is insane.**

**Grover: Yeah, It's over 9000.**

**Shadow: What 9000?**

**Grover: Yeah. I feel sorry for anyone who'll get in your way.**

**Sonic: Grover you do realise you were in Camp Half-Blood when Shadow destroyed it right?**

**Grover: Oh… so I died?**

**Sonic: Hey so did I.**

**Shadow: Whatever.**

**Grover: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shadow VS the Amazons

**Shadow: Finally we start looking for the Chaos Emeralds. I wonder who I'll defeat in search for them.**

**Grover: Who knows but what I do know is what happened last time. So last time Camp Jupiter made contact with Camp Half-Blood. Jason got a vision from Maria. Shadow attacked Camp Half-Blood while he was looking for Nico di Angelo. But he destroyed Camp and everyone in it… with the exception of Annabeth. But then he reversed time and Only Annabeth knew about Shadow's true power. Shadow then took Nico and vanished. Annabeth told the Camp about Shadows power before Hermes came and told them that he had stolen a GPS to the 7 chaos Emeralds. And Camp HB sent a message back to Camp J for help on the situation.**

**Shadow: Now I can face the Amazons. But first it would only be fair if I showed you how I stole the GPS from Hermes. So this starts shortly after I disappeared from Camp Half-Blood.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

Shadow, Nico and Hazel then appeared in the New York City docs by a bunch of warehouses.

"What are we doing here?" Nico said.

"We need to get the Chaos Emeralds before you two lead me to the Underworld." Shadow said. "Hermes is bound to have something here that could help us find those emeralds."

"So you want us to break into a place of one of the Gods?" Hazel asked. "Are you crazy?"

"I've seen your file, you helped kill a giant and last time I checked Giants were more powerful than the gods." Shadow said. "Besides like this trip I'm not giving you a choice."

"So how will we get in?" Nico asked knowing it would be futile to argue.

Shadow then punched the door down and walked in.

Once they were inside they noticed that the inside was a mix between a temple and a storage facility… which in actual fact it was what it was.

There were statues of Hermes around the room and all around were crates that were opened, closed or half closed. There was packing foam, polystyrene, bubble wrap and a whole bunch of other packing materials scattered around the place… and even on some of the statues.

They walked past the crates and noticed all sorts of things in them that ranged from weapons to normal everyday objects.

Shadow found a whole bunch of items that might be of use to them. He found an international credit card that apparently had a lot of cash so he took it. He couldn't care less if government agents came and took Hermes's house because of over spending. Shadow also found two pairs of Hermes's shoes and gave them to Nico and Hazel.

"Why do we need these?" Hazel asked.

"My speed is one of my greatest assets, if you two are to keep up with me then you will need these shoes." Shadow said.

Shadow also found some spare Celestial Bronze weapons and armour and stored them in Hammer-space… the empty universal space that all mobians had.

"Where do you store all that stuff?" Nico asked.

"Hammer-space." Shadow said. "Finally I found a GPS… great it needs to be programmed."

"And I'm guessing you can't program it meaning that we should leave and return everything?" Hazel asked hopefully.

To answer her question Shadow sent a Chaos Spear at a statue of Hermes and the head shattered. Shadow then put his fingers in his mouth and did his best and loudest New Yorker whistle.

"HEY HERMES, get your wimpy messenger's ass here NOW!" Shadow yelled.

A golden blast then fired Shadow into a wall.

"You know you break into my house, you take some of my stuff, you break my statue and you insult me, not a good time to be you." Hermes said.

Shadow then stood up from the crate that was covering him.

"Pretty good but not good enough." Shadow said. "Now program this GPS so that I can find the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Do you really think you can boss a god around?" Hermes asked. "I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by a…"

Shadow then boosted right into Hermes's legs before he grabbed them, lifted the god up and hit him against the floor a couple of times before he threw him into the air and delivered a flying kick to his head.

Hermes then shot out the building and into the streets of New York.

Shadow then noticed that Hermes had dropped his caduceus so he picked it up.

Shadow then ran after Hermes and once he saw him he boosted to the dazed god.

Shadow began beating Hermes with his caduceus rapidly before he punched Hermes into a building.

Shadow then harnessed the magical powers of the caduceus and made it grow longer before he hit Hermes in the shoulder.

Shadow then boosted forward and punched Hermes through multiple buildings.

Shadow then caught the dazed god by the ankle before he began spinning rapidly spinning him and making his head hit the concrete.

He then threw Hermes into the air before he shot up there.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled before the burning blast shot Hermes into a roof top.

Shadow didn't stop there though because he homing attacked the messenger of the gods.

Shadow then stood on Hermes's body before the skate wheels on his right skate started spinning rapidly. Shadow then put his foot an inch away from Hermes face.

Hermes could just see Nico and Hazel praying silently saying 'Please forgive us Lord Hermes,' multiple times.

"Alright Hermes are you ready to program to locations of the Chaos emeralds into this GPS?" Shadow asked. "Or do you want me to continue beating you?"

"Oh those locations." Hermes said with a nervous chuckle. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Hermes then took the GPS and programed it.

"There now it will lead you to the Chaos Emeralds." He said as he handed Shadow the GPS.

He then looked up and saw Shadow was gone and his caduceus was on the floor next to him.

~00000~

Shadow, Hazel and Nico then appeared by a hotel.

"Now why are we here?" Nico asked.

"You're really beginning to irritate me with these trivial questions." Shadow said. "The reason we are here is because you two are human and that means you need to sleep, eat and all that other human stuff. We will stay here tonight and leave tomorrow."

"Wow that so un evil of you." Hazel said.

"I am not evil nor am I a hero. I am just looking for my friend who was taken from life prematurely and wasn't allowed to share her gifts with the world." Shadow said. "I know all the basic needs of humanity and since I need you two I can't have you dying before we reach the underworld."

They checked into the hotel and Nico and Hazel were surprised to find out that they were in a hotel in Rio de Janeiro. When they asked Shadow why he said he didn't want them to run away back to their camps.

"You guys order whatever you want to eat." Shadow said as he looked out into the city. "But basic rules apply no alcohol, no too much sweet foods and no cigarettes. As far as I'm concerned you two are still under 18 years old so it would be foolish to allow you two to waist yourselves."

Nico and Hazel then looked at each other before they looked at Shadow. "We're older than you." they both said.

"And you're still under 18." Shadow said before he teleported out of the room.

"Nico do you think we'll be able to actually help Shadow with his Gaia problem?" Hazel asked.

"I have no idea." Nico said. "He is so filled with rage and sadness. It could take forever to get him to understand."

~00000~

Sonic saw the city that he was looking for and ran into Soleanna.

Sonic dashed around the city quickly before he found the girl he was looking for.

Sonic stopped by Blaze and Elise who were busy chatting amongst themselves. Apparently the former host of the Flames of Disaster and the new host were good friends.

Sonic skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Hey Blaze, Hi Elise." Sonic said.

"Hello Sonic." Both girls said to Sonic.

"Blaze I need your help with something." Sonic said.

"What do you need?" Blaze asked.

"Do you know that the Greek and Roman gods are real?" Sonic asked.

"Yes but I tend to try and avoid them." Blaze said.

"The gods are real?" Elise asked.

Sonic then nodded before he explained the situation with Shadow and how he would need her help.

When Blaze heard the situation she immediately accepted the challenge of helping Sonic with Shadow.

They then said goodbye to Elise before they left.

They then went off to find the other two people Sonic was getting to help against Shadow.

They found Rouge and persuaded her to join and then they found Amy who was happy to help against Shadow.

~00000~

Sonic, Blaze, Rouge and Amy and Reyna met in front of the Amazon HQ before the planed what they should say when they enter so that they could convince the Amazons.

"Okay for one thing, I think you girls should do all the talking, cause I'm pretty sure the Amazons don't like guys so much." Sonic said.

"That is a good idea. They will lock you up if we don't convince them." Reyna said.

"So it's settled then, Sonic stays quiet while we do the talking and we're good." Rouge said.

"Easier said than done." Amy said.

The five of them then walked into the main building and apparently since Reyna, the leader of Camp Jupiter and sister of Queen Hylla, made an appearance they got in pretty easily.

Sonic had to use all of his will power to not say anything as they walked slowly, past the chilly dog maker, the blue high speed extreme gear, Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs and a gold buckle that came with Wi-Fi, the mean looking knight sword, the Arabian Nights book, the plane that looked like the tornado or the Mario punching bag.

Sonic was seriously ADHD and it would kill him if he continued to walk slowly, he actually hoped that either A, Shadow would arrive or B, they could find Hylla and gain her trust so that he would finally be allowed to speak and move.

Eventually they found Hylla who was happy to see her little sister.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to visit me, little sister." Hylla said.

"Hi Hylla." Reyna said. "As much as I wish this was a friendly family visit it isn't. We have a situation and we need your help."

"Let me guess a Black Hedgehog is on his way here for the Chaos Emerald that I have." Hylla said.

"How'd you know that?" Blaze asked.

"Percy's sister contacted me in my dreams and told me about the hedgehog." Hylla said.

"You were contacted by Maria?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, and although I'm not usually one to accept help from non-Amazons… and a boy, I will make an exception this time." Hylla said before she chuckled at Sonic.

She could just see that he was fighting the urge to talk while he looked around at all the things he wanted and she could also tell that he really wanted to move and stop being held in the same place. He was jittering as if the Chaos energy that was usually stored in mobians was making him more and more hyperactive.

"It's okay Sonic, you can talk and move." Hylla said.

The blue hedgehog then jumped for joy before he began speeding around the large room. They all watched as the blue blur sped around the ceilings, the walls, the shelves and the floor before he came to a stop holding a whole bunch of items.

"Do you guys take credit cards?" Sonic asked as he held up his credit card.

The girls in the room then laughed.

"You see this is why we get married unlike the hunters of Artemis." Hylla said.

Sonic then made his purchases and stored everything in hammer space.

One of the items Sonic got was an ear piece scouter that would scout Shadow's power levels so that he would know when Shadow was going to do a deadly attack.

~00000~

Shadow looked at the entrance to Amazon HQ.

"So this is the lair of the most powerful group of females that exist?" Shadow said. "Hm how unfortunate."

"**I advise that you tear through them all. Do not let them stop you from achieving your goal." **The voice of Gaia said in Shadows head.

"Be quiet. I do this my way." Shadow said.

"Who are you talking to?" Hazel asked.

"Your great grandmother is irritating me by telling me what to do. No one tells me what to do." Shadow said. "Now come on you two we have a Chaos emerald to receive."

They then walked into the main building and when the girl at the reception desk looked up she almost had a panic attack.

She knew that Shadow was coming but she was still pretty afraid.

"Uh… hello… welcome to Amazon HQ… what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Where is the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked.

"Men cannot speak unless spoken to." the girl said as she pulled out a sword and pointed it at Shadow. Though he could see her shaking out of fear.

Shadow then pulled the sword out of her hand and snapped it like a twig.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, where is the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked as he pulled a gun out and pointed it at her.

The demigod began to worry she didn't want to die nor did she want to betray the Amazons but there was a reason she worked at the Reception. She wasn't a fighter and she was the child of a low class god… Terminus. She had to guard the borders of the Amazons with her life… but she didn't want to die.

"Shadow you don't have to do this." Hazel said.

Although she was the daughter of death she wasn't looking forward to seeing a person die.

"Just listen to Hazel." Nico said.

"How… about we m-make an alternate deal? If you give us the unstable purple emerald then I will escort you to someone who has the Chaos Emerald." The Amazon asked.

Shadow then looked at the Emerald.

"Why?" Shadow asked as he lowered the gun.

"The power is unstable and is making you unstable." The Amazon said.

"I can control all this power." Shadow said. "I am the Ultimate Life Form and I was born using the power of this emerald and I will use this emerald to help me free Maria."

"Ever since you grabbed that Emerald how many innocent people have you killed?" she asked.

Shadow then thought about it.

"Here you go." Shadow said as he extended his arm with the Chaos Emeralds out. "Take it, I just want the emerald."

The three Demigods then stared wide eyed.

"Take me to the emerald girl." Shadow said.

The amazon then took the emerald and put it in a plastic bag. "And for the record my name is Michaela." She said.

"Don't care; just take me to my tool." Shadow said.

Michaela then led Shadow, Nico and Hazel deeper into the Amazon HQ. The other Amazons could only stop and stare as they walked past.

When they asked Michaela showed them that she had the unstable emerald.

Eventually they reached the emerald, Sonic, Rogue, Blaze, Amy, Reyna, Hylla and a whole bunch of Amazonian guards.

"Wow Shadow you actually gave up?" Sonic asked.

"No I just came for the emerald and now that I have it I will be going now." Shadow said.

"You don't have the emerald yet Shadow." Blaze said.

"First you must release Nico and Hazel and stop following Gaia." Reyna said.

"No, Nico and Hazel are my only tickets to the Underworld." Shadow said. "And you are in no position to make demands."

"Shadow you are surrounded by our warriors and you don't have the emerald." Hylla said. "We have every right to make demands."

Shadow's eyes then began to sharpen dangerously with anger.

"You don't want to do this." Shadow said.

"You are powerless without that emerald. You're just as powerful as the average hedgehog." Hylla said.

There was a blue flash of light and Shadow was gone.

"So you think I need that emerald to defeat you all? Let me show you just how wrong you Half-Bloods are." Shadow's voice echoed around the room.

Everyone was now on high alert as they looked around for the hedgehog.

They heard five gun shots before five Amazons dropped dead.

"Shadow you coward, stop hiding and face us." Blaze said.

"Fine."

They then heard a sonic blast before Shadow shot out of the shadows before he grabbed the wrists of some Amazons and broke their bones in their arms.

Shadow then continued dashing around killing and breaking bones.

"Do you still think you can't stop me? Now give me the emerald or I will be forced to destroy you all." Shadow said with a dark glare.

"Sorry Shadow, but you need to control yourself before we can allow you to leave." Rouge said before she delivered a screw kick to Shadow.

The black hedgehog then blocked the attack before he released a fury of martial arts attacks on the bat.

Rouge was able to block his attacks while the others came to try and attack.

Shadow saw their attacks coming so he jumped out of the way.

He then continued to evade the attacks while attacking by himself but some of the attacks hit him.

He got hit by Amy's hammer once or twice, cut by a few blades, burned by Blaze but he was still able to shrug it off… until Hylla came and stabbed Shadow right through the heart with her blade.

The room became silent as Shadow yelled in pain.

Shadow looked down at the blade that was sticking through him.

"I… Can't… DIE!" Shadow yelled as there sword melted and a force pushed everyone back. "If you guys really want to kill me, then I'll show you my full power."

Shadow's marks then began to glow red. Red and black energy began to flow off of him in waves as if he was on fire. The area around him also began to react with red energy flowing through objects around him.

"Oh my gods… Shadow's power level… it's… it's." Sonic started as he looked t Shadow through the scouter.

"Sonic what does the scouter say about his power level?" Reyna asked.

Sonic then took off the scouter and held it in his hands. "It's Over 9000!" he said as he crushed the device.

"What 9000? That can't be right." Amy said. "He doesn't have the unstable emerald with him."

"He's as powerful as a god. As Hermes or something." Hylla said.

"If you're worried about that then you haven't witnessed any of my power." Shadow said with a smirk before his inhibitor rings shot off.

The energy around him then increased tenfold.

"Give me the emerald." Shadow said.

"Never." Hylla said.

"Death to all those who oppose me." Shadow said. "Chaos Blast!"

The large explosion then shot out from him and destroyed everything the Amazon Area.

Shadow stood with anger flowing off him in waves.

He looked around him and saw the destruction. He also noticed that it had broken off and caused major destruction to the City around.

There was hardly any life around him except for a few people who were still alive.

Shadow then dropped to his knees before he yelled into the air.

His power kept on getting in the way of his goal.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

"What is happening to me?" Shadow yelled. "I am the Ultimate Life form, I am not meant to feel petty emotions like sadness. Why is my power going into flux?"

Shadow then punched the ground causing it to crack some more.

"**Emotions help develop your soul. That's why I put emotions in Project Shadow." **A male voice said in Shadow's head.

"**Emotions make creatures weak. They give people a conscious. Shadow is a weapon and a weapon does not need a conscious, nor does it need will power. It is created for destruction." **Another male voice said.

"**Do not listen to that creature Professor Robotnik. Emotions, will power, a conscious and a soul are important. They are qualities that Gods have slowly begun to lose, the titans are almost free of and Gaia no longer has. I asked you to create Shadow from my blood, the blood of a god so that he would be powerful enough to resist the power of Gaia." **A female voice said.

"**Oh please. This hedgehog will be the death of you and the other gods. He is my tool and he will work for me." **A seccond female voice said in a sleepy tone.

The black hedgehog then yelled and energy surged through him once again.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" Shadow yelled before he got up.

He saw the amazon Michaela and she was un-harmed because she was holding the unstable emerald when Shadow destroyed everything.

She was crying.

Shadow then stood up and walked up to her.

"Give me the emerald." Shadow said.

"You… you killed them all." She said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Give me the Emerald." Shadow said.

"Why? So that you can go and kill more people? Is that what you do for fun? Is killing innocent people how you enjoy life. Is bringing harm and destroying order what makes you sleep at night?" Michaela asked.

"I didn't want to fight; all I wanted was the damn Chaos Emerald." Shadow said. "But all of you damn people can't help me save someone peacefully. All I've done is ask and ask for your people's help. All I've done is try to do this as peacefully as I could so that I could save the life of one person. But all you Half-Bloods want is war. I couldn't care less about your war with Gaia or this Greek world. I just want to get someone back. Now give me the damn Chaos Emerald."

Michaela went silent as she heard what the hedgehog said.

"Fine I'll do this with my own Power." Shadow said as he began to glow purple.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as a time warp surrounded him and the world before time reversed.

Everything was now fixed and they were back before Shadow began to attack.

"You are powerless without that emerald. You're just as powerful as the average hedgehog." Hylla said.

They all then noticed the state that Shadow was in after Hylla said those lines.

There was a large stab wound in his chest and he was still bleeding. He also looked as if he had used a lot of energy. They could all clearly see he was in pain.

"Shadow… what happened?" Rouge asked.

Shadow then growled. "Everywhere I go you Half-Bloods always give me trouble and make me destroy something. I've had it. Give me the Chaos Emerald now." Shadow said.

"Dude, you're hurt. Just try…" Sonic started before he was cut off.

"Give me the Emerald." Shadow said.

"Shadow you aren't well." Amy said.

"I gave you a chance to do this peacefully but if you won't give me my emeralds then I will just take them myself." Shadow said before he dashed towards the emerald.

Amy then jumped in his path and swung her hammer but he delivered a punch that shattered her hammer before he grabbed her head and hit it with his knee before he flipped her onto the ground and punched her in the face thus knocking her out.

Shadow then continued forward before Rouge tried to stop him. But he was quick to stop her by catching her attack then flipping her so that she was upside down. Shadow then grabbed her wings and shot into the air before he snapped the bones in her wings. When Rouge screamed in pain Shadow then knocked her out with a pile drive back to the ground.

Shadow then saw Blaze coming towards him so when she was close enough he created a black tornado around her to take the breathable air away. Then he rapidly punched her before giving her a bone crushing uppercut and when she went flying Shadow then boosted into the air and grabbed her head. She then began to glow blue before she was sent back to her dimension.

Shadow then landed and glared towards the emerald.

"Stop." Michaela said as she walked forward. "Take the emeralds and get out."

She then handed him the unstable emerald and the Chaos Emerald.

"What are you doing?" Hylla asked.

"He's correct." Michaela said with a sigh. "If it wasn't for us then this would have gone peacefully without anyone getting hurt. We are acting like war lords while he is… trying to do the right thing."

"Thanks." Shadow said as he turned around. "Sorry for what you experienced."

Shadow, Nico and Hazel then vanished.

Sonic then sighed before he looked at the GPS Hermes gave him.

"Well looks like the next Emerald is with the Hunters of Artemis… great more girls who don't like guys." Sonic said with a sigh. "I'll take the girls home and alert the Greeks."

Sonic then picked up Amy and Rouge before he dashed out.

~00000~

Shadow, Hazel and Nico then appeared in a forest before Shadow practically collapsed.

"Oh my gods Shadow, using all that energy without treating you wound has left you weak." Hazel said.

"Don't help me. Accepting help is showing weakness and I am the Ultimate Life Form. I should never be weak." Shadow said.

"Shadow, accepting help doesn't make you weak." Nico said. "Now let my sister help you with our supply of medication."

"No. I will become weak if I accept help." Shadow said.

"Shadow, even the Gods, Titans and Gaia need help and that allows them to continue surviving." Hazel said.

"Except for the fact that they cannot travel the world without becoming weak. They cannot fight their own battles without children helping to support them." Shadow said. "The gods have grown weak and frail because they accept help. They have stopped relying on themselves and have to use whatever they can get their hands on as crutches to hold them up. I am an example of that. Project Shadow, a weapon to either help the Olympians in their moment of need or to be the tool of their destruction."

"But you're asking for our help now. To help you get to the Underworld." Hazel said.

"I have no choice in the matter." Shadow said. "I need children of Hades to get me into the Underworld and to help me find the doors of Death. I was created with the Blood of Hera and Black Doom. I can't naturally find my way to the Underworld. I can find Olympus easily but the underworld isn't easy."

"You're made with Hera's blood?" Nico asked. "You're our cousin?"

"Through blood yes." Shadow said.

"Then you will sit your ass down and let me help you." Hazel said.

"I will not yield." Shadow said. "My body will heal on its own. I will not show weakness."

Hazel then glared at Shadow while he glared back.

"Ugh, Pluto's Staff your stubborn." Hazel said as she broke eye contact.

**Shadow and Maria were glaring at each other back on the Ark after Shadow had been clumsy and fell on a bed of blades.**

**Maria had wanted to patch him up but he didn't want help.**

"**I will not yield." Shadow said. "My body will heal on its own. I will not show weakness."**

**Maria then glared at Shadow while he glared back.**

"**Ugh, Neptune's Trident you're Stubborn." Maria said. **

**Shadow then began to turn around but then Maria stopped him.**

"**Project Shadow The Hedgehog Doom Olympian Robotnik you will stop right now and let me patch you up." Maria said in a stern but loving voice.**

**Shadow stopped and cringed at his full name. At this time he didn't understand the Olympian part of his name nor did he understand the Doom part but he just knew there was significance to his name.**

"**Fine." Shadow said with a sigh as he hung his head in shame and walked back to the human girl. "I accept your help."**

This memory replayed in Shadow's mind several times.

"Fine." Shadow said with a sigh as he hung his head in shame and walked back to the human girl. "I accept your help."

Hazel then smiled.

"But don't get used to it." Shadow said. "I need to remain strong."

Hazel then began to help the black Hedgehog while Nico just watched with a smile.

"Well apparently there's hope for you yet." Nico said.

~00000~

In the underworld two girls smiled as they saw the scene that took place in front of them.

"You were right Bianca. Nico and Hazel were able to break through his outer shell." Maria Robotnik said.

"I told you. Hazel is a lot like you and Nico and Shadow share similarities. If anyone can help him it's my brother and step sister." Bianca di Angelo said. "Now come on, Persephone wants us to deliver messages to Thanatos."

"I'll be right there." Maria said as Hazel walked into the Castle of Death.

"Father I know you can still hear me." Maria preyed. "Please help Shadow see the correct path. Please help guide him. He is just clouded but he is your nephew. I know you want me alive as much as he does. Please help him."

Maria then turned and followed her friend and cousin into her uncle's castle.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: Wow… oh and just to let you know I'm not naturally like that. CA15 just decided to make me conflicted between right and wrong. I would never kill a girl in such cold blood.'**

**Rouge: Tell that to my wings Shadow.**

**Amy: Was your torture really necessary?**

**Grover: Come on ladies they guy had a freaking sword stabbed through him.**

**Percy: True. **

**Grover: So what will happen next time? Who will Shadow face next? What will cause him to reverse time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Great more sexist girls

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to my story.**

**Grover: Jeez what's up with you and this 'mortals' thing? You're worse than the gods. Okay now before we continue this chapter let's give you a brief recap from the last chapter. Okay Shadow went to the Amazons to find the 1****st**** of the Chaos Emeralds. The Amazons had help from Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Rouge and Reyna but Shadow still got through. He destroyed Amazon HQ before reversing time and taking the emerald.**

**Shadow: Yeah that's it.**

**Grover: No don't forget he had an emotional breakdown. We learnt that he was the son of Hera… well yeah to a degree. Also Shadow accepted help from Hazel.**

**Shadow: Damn you.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

All of Camp Half-Blood waited anxiously for a message from Camp Jupiter to tell them how it went with Shadow and the Amazons.

When the message arrived they were relieved and terrified at the same time.

The familiar shimmering appeared in front of Jason and Annabeth and they saw Reyna and Percy. And from the grave look on Reyna's face it didn't go well.

"Annabeth, Jason we have a bit of a problem." Reyna said. "Shadow got the first emerald from the Amazons but that isn't all."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Well according to one of the Amazons Michaela… well he killed almost everyone, obliterated the entire Amazon HQ and destroyed the surrounding City without the use of the Unstable Emerald before he reversed time and once again without the Unstable Emerald." Reyna said. "He also used a Chaos Blast to cause that destruction."

"And the problem is the Chaos Blast isn't his most powerful ability." Percy said. "He can also use something called Chaos Destruction which has more power than a Chaos Blast."

"Meaning?" Jason asked.

"If he used a Chaos Blast he could destroy a building, if he used Chaos Destruction he could destroy a city. That's how big the ratio is." Percy said. "And he just destroyed an entire city while underground with a Chaos Blast."

"His power is growing." Annabeth said.

"Yeah that's not the only problem." Reyna said. "His power level reached 9000 yesterday. The power level of Mercury."

"He's as powerful as a god?" Jason asked.

"Yeah but that's not all. Sonic's got something interesting to tell you and his on his way now. Trust me you're gonna want to listen to what he's going to tell you." Percy said.

"Reyna there's something else isn't there?" Jason asked.

Reyna then gulped and looked like she was trying really hard not to show her fear.

"What if the problem isn't Gaia or the unstable Emerald? What if it's us?" Reyna asked.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"According to Michaela Shadow said something really interesting." Percy said.

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

"Well watch this and find out." Percy said.

The Iris Message then blinked in and out for a few seconds before they saw a different scene.

Shadow was standing with standing in the middle of the Crater that was once a city. There was a nasty blade wound in his chest and he was suffering from blood loss.

"**Give me the Emerald." Shadow said.**

"**Why? So that you can go and kill more people? Is that what you do for fun? Is killing innocent people how you enjoy life. Is bringing harm and destroying order what makes you sleep at night?" Michaela asked.**

"**I didn't want to fight; all I wanted was the damn Chaos Emerald." Shadow said. "But all of you damn people can't help me save someone peacefully. All I've done is ask and ask for your people's help. All I've done is try to do this as peacefully as I could so that I could save the life of one person. But all you Half-Bloods want is war. I couldn't care less about your war with Gaia or this Greek world. I just want to get someone back. Now give me the damn Chaos Emerald." **

**Michaela went silent as she heard what the hedgehog said.**

The Iris message changed back to Percy and Reyna.

"We were able to get that Memory from Michaela's mind and we couldn't help but think if Shadow was correct." Reyna said.

"But then what Sonic told us gave us mixed feelings." Percy said. "He's powerful and deadly. So we don't need to convince him to give up Gaia or the unstable emerald. We have to take it from him and get rid of that emerald. I think prolonged exposure has thrown his power into flux and if we get rid of it then we will heel him, so to speak."

"Wow Seaweed brain nice plan." Annabeth said.

"See you don't have to be the child of Athena to use big words and come up with good plans." Percy said.

"Jason, because Shadow was stabbed he won't be going to the next location of the emerald for an estimated two days from now." Reyna said. "That's the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Jason asked.

"The next Emerald is with the Hunters of Artemis." Percy said. "And if I'm correct then your sister is one of the Hunters of Artemis."

Jason then shuddered. "Thanks I'll find them and help them."

"Okay we have to go but good luck Jason." Reyna said.

The Iris Message then faded.

Annabeth looked at Jason and noticed that he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Alright Jason just calm your mind." Annabeth said.

"Sorry I just fell worried." Jason said.

"Should I call Piper?" Annabeth asked.

Before Jason could answer the blue blur ran into the room.

"You guys really need to call a meeting for your camp counsellors." Sonic said.

The two could hear the urgency in his voice and called all the cabin councillors to the Big House.

In about a few minutes everyone was sitting waiting for Sonic to speak.

"Alright Sonic what happened?" Jason asked.

"It's Shadow. I'm guessing Reyna and Percy already told you that his power level was over 9000 yesterday?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Wait 9000?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "About as powerful as Hermes."

"Another bad thing was that he had his inhibitor collars on at the time." Sonic said. "And his inhibitor collars split his power into a quarter. So in truth his real power level at that time was 27 thousand. This is one of the problems. The Big three gods Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are at 50 thousand. Hera, Demeter and Hestia are at 40 thousand."

"So he's almost as powerful as the big three goddesses?" Annabeth asked.

"But that's not the entire problem." Sonic said.

"What could be worse than that?" Leo asked. "It's not like he can reach the power of a Titan."

"Actually he can. I learned from my buddy Tails that the Chaos Emeralds naturally boost your Chaos Energy to high levels. The whole point was so that you would be as strong as a Titan. That's what happens when you get all seven emeralds." Sonic said. "I should know I've felt that power. The seven Chaos Emeralds make the user infinitely strong and completely indestructible… so it actually makes you more powerful than Titans."

"So what's the problem?" Clarisse asked.

"Practically, Shadow's power level keeps building so eventually he'll be able to go into Super Shadow at will. He will reach a power level of 100000 and will become twice as powerful as Zeus. The only good thing is he won't be indestructible." Sonic said. "But if he gains all seven chaos Emeralds he will become Hyper Shadow and he's as strong as a Giant."

The room became silent.

"There's something else isn't there?" Annabeth asked and Sonic nodded.

"Tails found some files concerning Project Shadow. Prof Robotnik created a hedgehog because we are the best at Channelling Chaos Energy from regular mortals." Sonic said. "Then he added the blood of a god, Hera to make him channel more chaos energy and he added the blood of an Alien that was created from Chaos."

"So Shadow is?" Jason asked.

"The ultimate embodiment of Chaos." Sonic finished. "But that's where we have hope."

Everyone then looked at Sonic.

"Chaos can't exist without Order. And in truth that's kinda what the purpose of emeralds. 4 stand for Chaos. 4 stand for order and the Master Emerald takes both to act as a balance or a scale." Sonic said. "Shadow can channel both Chaos and Order. That's why it's a good thing he is the demigod of Hera and the son of Black Doom. Hera keeps order amongst the Olympians by keeping the family together while Doom was a conqueror who brought chaos to the planets he passed by. What do you think happened to Mars? Also and here's more bad news, the main emerald that was used to create Shadow was the unstable one."

"Whoa, Shadow is the son of Hera?" Leo asked.

"Was that the only thing you heard from my speech?" Sonic asked dryly.

"Sonic what you're practically saying is that we have to get Shadow to see order rather than Chaos?" Annabeth asked.

"Easier said than done." Clarisse said. "If that hedgehog is as rock headed as everyone makes him out to be then it might not be easy."

"Well when I use the Chaos Emeralds I only use their positive energy so I could possibly try to make him see order but still it's pretty hard." Sonic said.

"When I help my sister I'll try to help you with that." Jason said.

"Now we have a plan." Sonic said. "So let's go meet up with the Hunters of Artemis and talk to them."

"Annabeth will you come with?" Jason asked.

"Why do you need me?" Annabeth asked.

"I once pissed Artemis off as Diana. You also said that Artemis was one of the gods who liked you and you are my sister's best friend." Jason said.

"Alright." Annabeth said. "Now I have to try my diplomatic skills again."

~00000~

Thalia hadn't had her dreams invaded by something to do with gods for months now so when it happened now she was really pissed off.

**She found herself in front of her uncle's castle in the underworld with two ghost girls looking at her.**

**She recognised one as Bianca di Angelo but the other girl was someone she didn't know.**

"**Are you Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus." The blond girl asked.**

"**Yes." Thalia said.**

"**I told you I would be able to find Thalia." Bianca said.**

"**I'm Maria Robotnik, daughter of Neptune and I have something important to tell you." Maria said.**

"**What?" Thalia said.**

"**You know that glowing emerald that pulsed with power you found a few days ago?" Maria said.**

"**Yes. What about it?" Thalia asked.**

"**It's a Chaos Emerald. A valuable gem that creates a large amount of energy." Bianca said.**

"**Someone coming to take it from you." Maria said. "His name is Shadow the Hedgehog."**

"**Shadow the Hedgehog is looking for us?" Thalia asked.**

"**You know him?" Bianca asked.**

"**Yes. Artemis made all the hunters learn about him and other mobians like him." Thalia said.**

"**Okay but here's the bad thing. Shadow's powers are currently unstable and if provoked he could destroy the Hunters and whichever city you're in." Maria said. "He will get that emerald no matter what but you have to try to give it to him without him causing a fight. But there's a tiny problem in that. He's being manipulated by Gaia… and he technically counts as a child of Hera."**

"**I'm sorry what?" Thalia asked.**

"**So he won't naturally like you since you are a child of Zeus." Maria said.**

"**Also we have something else to tell you." Bianca said.**

"**What else is there?" Thalia asked.**

"**Ten half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm, death or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death" Maria said. "I am number 8, Nico di Angelo is number 9 and you are number 10."**

**Thalia then cursed.**

"**So you became a hunter of Artemis so that you wouldn't become the child of the first great prophecy… well you are one of the children on the prophecy of 10." Bianca said.**

"**Oh yeah you also have some help coming to help you." Maria said. "Your BFF, your baby brother and Sonic the Hedgehog will be there to help." **

"**Jason and Annabeth are coming with Sonic the Hedgehog?" Thalia asked. "Well I hope they'll be enough to help us."**

"**I hope so as well." Maria said. "Well goodbye cousin. See you when I'm alive again."**

"**By Thalia. Thanks for trying to save me before." Bianca said.**

The dream then faded and Thalia awoke she then got out of bed and went to tell Artemis about what was going to happen.

~00000~

Shadow, Hazel and Nico were standing on a building looking towards the camp of the Hunters of Artemis.

"Shadow why don't you just teleport in, take the emerald and teleport out so that we can be done with this?" Nico asked.

"I can't. They must have known I was coming because they used the emeralds power to create a chaos shield that prevents me from teleporting in without that emerald in my hand." Shadow said. "So we go in take it and leave."

"Why don't you let us do the talking so that this doesn't end in disaster?" Hazel asked.

"No." Shadow said. "It's better for them to think you aren't working for Gaia who is clearly their enemy but to think you are being held hostage by me until you help me fulfil my promise. Let's go."

Shadow then grabbed their hands and teleported as close as he could.

They then skated/ran the rest of the way.

They knew they had arrived when they saw two girls armed with bows and arrows.

"I'm only going to say this once." Shadow said. "Let me through so I can take what I need so I can leave."

"We'll give you the emerald, if you give us back Nico and Hazel." One of the hunters said.

"No. These two are my ticket to and from the Underworld." Shadow said.

"Then you won't get through." The second hunter said.

Shadow then growled before he rolled into a ball and begun spinning. He then shot forward and right between them.

The black hedgehog then got up and began looking for the Chaos Emerald but he was countered by more hunters.

Shadow then boosted right through as he didn't have time to face more sexist girls.

Shadow then found the emerald he was looking for. It was gleaming inside the large tent in the centre of the camp.

Shadow then went right for it but he was stopped by his least favourite faker.

"Jeez Shadow, didn't your mother tell you that it's not nice to barge into a girl's house uninvited?" Sonic said.

"You again." Shadow said. "Get out of my way faker."

Sonic then dashed Shadow and he just teleported behind the hedgehog and kicked him in the back of the skull.

Shadow then caught two arrows that were shot in his direction.

He then saw Artemis and Thalia emerge from the tent and next to them were Jason and Annabeth.

"Give up male." Artemis said as she notched another arrow and pointed it at Shadow.

Shadow then pulled out two rifles from Hammer-space.

"What's better a gun or a bow, bullets or arrows?" Shadow asked. "Get out of my way and give me my emeralds before I show you the answer to my question."

"You're outnumbered and outmatched just give up and we can work something out." Jason said.

Shadow then dashed forward and before Artemis or Thalia could shoot arrows Shadow had used his speed to disarm them before he kicked both of them aside.

He then went for the emerald again but was knocked off course by a blast of wind.

He then looked up and saw Jason flying above him.

Jason then flew down with his sword and slashed and stabbed but shadow was able to evade all his attacks and was able to send him back.

Annabeth then came for Shadow but he just caught her hand with the dagger and flipped her over before he broke the bones in her arm.

Shadow then got struck by two bolts of lightning and he saw Thalia and Jason had gotten back up.

Jason was flying while Thalia was behind him.

The mobian then flew up into the air to engage in battle with the bigger threat… Jason.

Jason swung his sword and Shadow deflected each blow with his guns.

Jason realised that his sword wasn't doing much so he called on the power of his father.

Jason then summoned lightning and threw his sword at Shadow but then Shadow hit the sword causing it to spin before he caught the hilt of the sword. Shadow then swung the blade and the lightning that was in it arced out and hit Jason.

"This sword belongs to Hera. Kids of Zeus should not have this sword." Shadow said. "So I'm taking it."

He then flew back to the ground and took down Thalia by hitting her back with the hilt of the sword.

Artemis then got up and sent several arrows at Shadow and all of them hit.

The black hedgehog was now furious so he ran up to Artemis with the blade before he swung it into her twice. On the third swing he knocked it into the air before he shot two bullets into her chest. Shadow then jumped up into the air and kicked the hilt of the sword and it flew right into Artemis's Stomach. Then when he landed he pulled out his rifles and shot Artemis repeatedly.

Shadow then walked away as the goddess cried in pain.

Annabeth and Sonic were running up to the hedgehog and Shadow was tired of all this fighting.

"Chaos Spear." Shadow yelled before a whole wave of Chaos Spears shot out and hit everyone.

They were all still alive but they had razor sharp electric energy pierced into them and they were unable to fight.

Only Thalia remained so she shot a few electric Arrows at Shadow.

Shadow then turned around and saw her as the arrows pierced into him.

Shadow then dashed forward and was about to shoot her in the face but he stopped.

His gun was right in front of her face and he could pull the trigger at any moment.

"**Do it. Rid the world of this scum." **Gaia's voice said. **"Rid the world of all these insects."**

Shadow took notice that everyone could hear it and they all looked fearful.

All Shadow had to do was pull that trigger and there wouldn't be a daughter of Zeus… all he had to do was release his anger and there would be no hunters of Artemis.

Shadow then sighed before he moved his gun.

"Ten half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm, death or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death" Shadow said.

He saw something he didn't realise. He saw some opportunity. Two of death and two of sky all that was left was two of ocean.

Shadow then sighed.

"Chaos Heal." Shadow yelled before a blue aura covered him and spread around the entire camp.

All the injuries healed and all the pain they were in was forgotten.

Shadow then pulled Thalia up before he walked into the tent and grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

Shadow then walked outside before he grabbed the sword he had taken from Jason.

He then skated out of the camp and teleported himself Nico and Hazel.

Everyone just stood there shocked.

"Whoa what just happened?" Sonic asked after a long silence.

"Well Shadow stole my sword." Jason said.

"He healed us all and took what he came for." Annabeth said.

"He said the prophecy." Thalia said.

"This happened because there were two children of death and two children of the sky here." Artemis said. "That reminded him of something."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Think of it this way. Jason and Nico are both serious while Thalia and Hazel are more light-hearted almost like a black hedgehog and a daughter of Neptune." Artemis said.

"Are you telling me that we remind him of himself and Maria?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Artemis said. "And I think that's a good thing."

"Well that's strange." Sonic said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Another example of how awesome I am.**

**Grover: My god you are full of yourself.**

**Shadow: Do I have any reason not to be. CyberActors15 keeps on painting me in this cool image.**

**Grover: Are you going to give Jason's sword back.**

**Shadow: No. It's my sword. It was owned by my mother so now it's owned by me. Blond Superman was just keeping it warm for me.**

**Grover: Still can't believe you're the child of the goddess of childbirth and marriage and all that jazz… yet you're so negative.**

**Shadow: I can't believe it either.**

**Grover: So what will happen next? Who will Shadow face off next? Who will help Sonic protect the emerald? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
